


Ms. Tanner’s Intimate Therapy Sessions

by SexTheHex



Series: Mini-Fic Monday [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Gay, Hypnotism, Oral Sex, Orientation Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Jenny Tanner has a strange patient on her hands. This tiny, cute college student is beyond gay, but he can’t come to terms with his sexuality! Denying his feelings is severely costing him his happiness. Only one sort of therapy seems to make him more comfortable, though it’s not the most morally sound...





	Ms. Tanner’s Intimate Therapy Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 8/20/18
> 
> Part of a series of Mini-Fics I do most Mondays. Check twitter.com/SexTheHex for polls!

“…And those thoughts keep coming back! Last night, I jacked off to a guy getting fucked in the ass again. I’m so conflicted! I feel so ashamed whenever I do it!” The patient complained.

Jenny Tanner scribbled down notes on her clipboard opposite of Adrian’s couch. As calm as Jenny tried to be around her patients, this was getting a bit repetitive. She’d assured Adrian multiple times there was nothing to be ashamed of. Being gay was a perfectly fine thing to be and denying his urges was costing him his happiness.

He already mostly looked the part now, honestly. After so many therapy sessions, he’d relaxed his outfit to correspond more with his sexuality. He’d come in lately to these sessions dressed in pink v-necks and tight fitting sweatpants that showed off his butt. Jenny’s mental advice was evidently getting through, but some last mental roadblock was stopping poor Adrian from taking the last steps.

In all honesty, Jenny really wished she could be doing anything but offering mental health right now. She was exhausted from the day’s activities and the poorly cooled building in this summer heat. It’s a miracle her jet black hair had stayed in a bun all this time, or that sweat hadn’t started to pierce the pits of her business suit. She felt like a sweaty wreck having her curves wrapped in such a stuffy dress, especially around her crotch. Jenny’s biggest, hardest little secret tended to get all irritated whenever it got sweaty. Too much heat, too much liquid… just enough to prime the obscenely large, near footlong organ in her panties to attention. Talking about sexuality and Adrian’s masturbation habits certainly didn’t help either.

“Adrian, there’s nothing wrong with being gay.” Jenny stated. “It’s going to beat you up inside if you keep denying it. We’ve been at this for months now and my advice has been the same from day one. It’s okay to be like this. You’ve got to learn to love yourself.”

“I know Ms. Tanner, it’s just…” Adrian tilted his gaze away from Jenny. “I just can’t get over this shame! And it seems whenever I pour out these thoughts to you, all those weird homoerotic thoughts go away for a while. I was hoping we could-“

“Adrian, they’re not weird. They’re perfectly normal. If you keep using language like that, you’ll never be happy with yourself.” Ms. Tanner interrupted. “Remember, it’s important to frame yourself positively.”

Adrian sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s just hard to accept is all.”

“I’m here to help wherever I can, Andrian.” Jenny reassured.

“Right. So, could we trying that therapy method again? It always seems to work so well! I always feel so, so much better!” Adrian asked.

Jenny gulped. “The um… the hypnosis?”

“Yeah! I-I mean. You know, it usually makes me feel way better for a good long while.” Adrian continued.

Jenny frowned. Oh, how spectacularly effective these hypnosis sessions had been. Who would have thought that telling Adrian to let out all those inhibitions and worries just for a little while would have turned him into a horny anal slut who just couldn’t stop talking about sex! What’s worse, who would have thought Jenny would give in to her own biological urges in the face of that total cock slut and actually let him live out those fantasies…

Virtually ever therapy session Adrian and Jenny had had together had led to sex. Adrian was such a ruthlessly efficient seductress in his carefree hardcore twink mode. And god, did his ass ever feel good… Jenny just hoped no one ever found out. Doing such heinous things with a patient in their most vulnerable moments was a good way to never work in the business again.

Jenny’s emotions ran wild. Was what she doing here really morally sound? Hypnotizing a boy in to thinking he’s a slut for a few minutes seemed so wrong… but Adrian always seemed so happy after each session! Plus, she had to admit the boy was getting good at choking down her cock and taking it up his ass. It felt so wonderful… but was this even consensual!? Maybe she should stop this before things get even worse. Maybe she should skip out on her magic words and drop this for good.

Was this going to be it? Was this the point where Jenny finally ended this madness and stopped fucking her own patient?

“…Alright Adrian, we can do that” Jenny sighed.

Ms. Tanner reached into the nearby drawer and pulled out a strange little object. It was a dark violet gemstone encased in little trails of gold here and there. She raised the object up and it seemed to sparkle so bright in the sunlight. Ms. Tanner glanced at Adrian. The boy’s eyes were already sparkling purple from all the light bouncing off. She wiggled the locket back and forth a few times. Adrian’s eyes locked on to the stone, his head standing perfectly still. His mouth went loose and agape, completely mesmerized by the shining rock.

“Let all your inhibitions melt away, Adrian. Free yourself from the trappings of your mind. You’re free. You’re free to do as you wish.” Jenny spoke up. “You can…”

Jenny’s conscious set in. She really couldn’t do this again and feel the mental weight again. “Adrian, I don’t think I can do this anymore. I…”

Adrian gave no response. Even with the rock pulled away, he was completely blank faced and motionless.

Alright then, one last time she’d do this.

“You can feel all those negative emotions escaping out your body, Adrian.” Jenny continued. “You’re free from all that pressure. You can be the real you. You can do whatever you want. You’re free, as soon as I snap my fingers…”

*SNAP*

Adrian came back to life, the biggest smile beaming on his face. He rose from his seat and towards Ms. Tanner, swaying his hips as he went. All his mannerisms shifted to a dainty, carefree, feminine sort of presentation. He parked himself atop his therapist, sitting in her lap.

“Heeeeey Jenny~!” Adrian began. “Oh, it’s so good to see you again! Are you going to fuck my ass like the dirty little cock slut I am again~?”

“Ehee….” Jenny winced a little at the proposition. Perhaps if she could confirm all of this really was consensual, she’d feel better about it?

“Adrian…” Ms. Tanner began. “Do you remember any of these sessions? Like, as normal Adrian do you remember these? Would you be mad if you remembered all we do in here?”

Adrian’s eyes darted to the side. His smile turned a little wobbly. “Uhhhh-Nope! Nope, the real Adrian doesn’t remember this at all! Poor boy doesn’t know how good it is to have a cock stuffing him, hahaha! I’m sure with a bit more therapy, he’ll get brave enough to try it though! Sooner or later he has to acknowledge he’s a total boy-loving buttslut~”

Oh god, that language. This Adrian absolutely knew the way to her heart! Jenny’s crotch throbbed as her mammoth girl cock suddenly surged to life. After so many therapy sessions, he knew all her weaknesses.

Adrian was quick to notice the firmness in his seat. “Mmmm~! Getting needy? You help me get all my feelings out, how about I get all that out of you too?”

Rapidly Jenny’s plans to stop these dubiously consenting sessions were falling to her aching cock and Adrian’s incredible seduction skills. Had she really done all this to him? Surely the hypnotic powers of this dumb ancient stone couldn’t be this powerful?

“I um…” Jenny began. “Alright then.”

“Mmmm, that’s not what you really think!” Adrian teased, putting his finger on Jenny’s mouth. He started wiggling his ass in to the seat of Jenny’s lap. “How about you tell me how bad you want to fuck me, huh? You let out this side of me. You might as well let that horny side of you come out!”

Adrian’s hand grabbed Jenny’s and pulled it down around his rump. He let her open palm grasp and play with that fat ass that seemed to get a little bigger after every therapy session. Oh god, it was so hot!

“Y-your butt is so…” Jenny began.

“Amazing? Fuckable? Spankable? All of the above? Jenny, I’m horny as shit, fuck my ass already!” Adrian blurted.

Adrian took command of the situation and let his inner power bottom shine. He gripped Ms. Tanner by her chin and forced their lips in to a kiss. Just moments later and Adrian was bent over the coffee table.

“C’mon Jenny~! Fuck me with that big dick~” Adrian taunted.

There wasn’t much defiance in Ms. Tanner after that. Any resistance to this whole ordeal in her head was rapidly being quashed by the erection tenting her suit skirt, threatening to rip the thing to shreds. Jenny reached in to the drawer again for a bottle of lubricant while her free hand pulled her panties and skirt aside.

Cool ointment smothered Adrian’s now well worn pucker. The boy arched his back and moaned in delight. “Lube it up real good! I want you to fuck the daylights out of me!”

Adrian started groaning herself in giddy anticipation. Her lubing of his hole soon turned in to a full on fisting session with her prying her palm in and out of his gluttonous anal orifice. God, how cock hungry his body was already! Both parties were outright melting from the intense contact.

Then, Jenny withdrew her fist. A quick wipe of her hand later and now her ridiculous girl cock was sitting against Adrian’s plush bottom.

“Let’s try for a baby this time, okay~?” Adrian mewled.

“So adventurous!” Ms. Tanner remarked. “I hope one day this can pierce through and help your real self.”

“Well then, make me feel it next time, huh?” Adrian asked. “Ruin this fucking ass. I don’t want to walk straight until next session.”

Adrian didn’t need to ask twice. Moments later, the woman had mounted him, upper half still wrapped in her formal wear and all. Her cock head pierced his needy asshole and drove the poor boy crazy, filling every bit of his insides and tickling his prostate along the way! All the way in on the first push through, just the way he liked it!

Oh, but that was hardly enough for the hypnotized anal slut. He moved his hips in synch with Jennys, letting that cock slam inside of him at the most delicious angles! All the whiles begs and moans for more echoed out of him around the room! How the rest of the facility didn’t know what was happening in here was a miracle. Jenny too was enthralled. Adrian’s asspussy seemed to squeeze and milk her fat cock for all it was worth whenever they fucked. God, what a luscious ass! It was a miracle it was this good at draining dicks after just these few sessions of anal. Jenny felt as if she were already about to climax…

Until something fell out of Adrian’s pocket.

Adrian’s phone had fallen to the floor, the screen flashing bright with a program running on it. Jenny glanced at the device, then grew a bit concerned. She stopped plowing the heavenly boypussy in front of her and brought Adrian’s phone to her face.

It was a voice recording program!

“Your recording our session?” Jenny asked.

Adrian’s eyes shot open. “Y-yeah! So I can remember all the advice you-“

“You’ve recorded all of our sessions!?” Jenny exclaimed, looking through the rest of the app. “And you’ve played them all back too!”

Adrian’s smile started to wobble “Ahaha I-“

Jenny finally came to realize what was going on “…Adrian are you actually hypnotized?”

Uh-oh.

Adrian’s mouth opened for an answer, then froze. He hung there keeping the same face before shaking his head. When he was done, he looked around in dazed confusion. “Oooh… M-ms. Adrian? Where are we? What are we doing? I um…”

Jenny didn’t buy it. An awkward moment of silence past before Jenny finally spoke up. “So you’ve never actually been hypnotized for any of these sessions?”

Adrian swallowed his pride “…No”

“And all the exercise to make your butt bigger and the change in fashion was completely voluntary? Not some subconscious desire you got after getting ass fucked by me?” Jenny asked.

“Yeah…” Adrian spit out.

Jenny continued. “Is this depressed and troubled look you come in here with the real façade? Do you act like this slutty, happy whore most of the time around your friends?”

“M-maybe~” Adrian blushed.

Jenny went right back into position, mounting Adrian’s body like a mad animal about to rut. With her chest pressing firmly against his back, she sunk her cock meadr down into Adrian’s asshole as deep as she could, right up until their balls were kissing.

“So you lied about all this just so you could get a good dicking? My, how clever! Most boys have to pay me to fuck them, you know.” Jenny continued.

“M-my friend recommended you after you fucked his ass in a hotel. Heard you do this as a day job! Said you’ll try hypnosis on me and that’ll you’ll totally give in to your libido if I act like a slut! Said you’re the best dick he’s ever had. He was right!” Adrian whined. His rushed explanation was made worse as Jenny forced his head against the table and started withdrawing her dick.

“You know, with an ass like this, you could have just asked! I’d be happy to fuck a cutie like you anytime. You ought to swing by my night job sometime. I always need to rub one out if the boys I escort only want to fuck me and not the other way around.” Jenny explained.

“A-ah, Jenny’s Monster-Cock escorts, right?” Adrian gasped, trying to hold on as Jenny got into a proper pace for fucking his ass. “I pass by your hotel all the time when I’m out clubbing with friends! I’ll be sure to pop by the next time I don’t hook up with a guy for the night.”

“Wonderful~” Jenny cooed.

Knowing the little lying brat below her was a cock-guzzling anal slut in real life took all those inhibitions away. Ms. Tanner the caring and patient psychologist was gone for the afternoon. Now, Jenny Monster-Cock, the city’s most infamous heat-packing escort set in. She was going to ravage this cute little bubble butt for all that worry and stress she’d caused him over the last few months, even if half of it was her own fault. They’d need at least a few more weekly sessions of this before she’d reason Adrian didn’t need her help anymore. Just a bit of extra time was all, to make sure his head was straight and his ass was anything but.

Jenny pressed her full weight down on the boy, pressing the poor thing as deep as he’d go in to the coffee table. “Now, let’s try for that baby…”


End file.
